


Sleeping In

by Wellthisdidntgotoplan



Series: everyone's shagging because I said so [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Even if it sounds like he is, Lando is NOT jealous, M/M, Max is literally only soft for Lando convince me otherwise, Max is out here trying to shag the entire F2 boyband, You can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan
Summary: Lando is staring again. It's hard not to stare at Max.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Series: everyone's shagging because I said so [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> I almost turned this into Lando/Max/Alex. I didn't, but now I have to write it eventually.  
> Also Sebastian Vettel, if you are reading this pls leave a comment about what you are going next year. You've caused me a great amount of stress these last few days!

He’s staring.

He’s always staring.

He can’t help it, he’s in awe.

There’s just something about Max Verstappen that captures Lando’s attention like no one else. Lando definitely thinks it has something to do with the fact that Max doesn’t tease him as much as everyone else does. Obviously, Lando doesn’t care about the teasing, but Max handles him differently. Lando would never say soft, but it feels like Max treats him like he’s something precious - like something he wants to look after - he fucks like that too, but that’s not why Lando’s staring. Max is talking eagerly to Alex about something. Lando can’t hear he’s too far away to hear, but whatever it is, Max is very passionate about it, he’s grinning and waving his hands around demonstrating whatever it to Alex who’s throwing his head back laughing. It instantly makes Lando feel fond.

If it were any other day Lando would walk past, steal Max’s attention and they would go get off in a hidden corner, but Lando knows Max spent the night with Alex. Lando knows what’s going on between them is new, and they’re still learning to find their new balance. He can’t imagine how hard it must be when you’re fucking your teammate, something which can change like the wind over at Red Bull. So, he maintains his distance and watches two of his best friends from afar.

He’s not jealous. How could he be? He loves both of them, and their weird sexual tension that he painfully watched for weeks, has finally dissipated, all that’s left it secret smiles and heated looks. In all honestly, the erotic thought of Alex and Max shagging is a remarkably lovely image to dream about it.

Lando likes to think about lots of people shagging; Alex and George, Alex and Max, Max and Daniel, George and Nicholas, Charles and Pierre, Charles and Max.

To be honest Lando kind of thought about the entire grid banging.

In his defence the grid is full of unfairly beautiful people who must look absolutely stunning in bed.

He knows he could wander further up the paddock and either Carlos or George would probably jump at the chance to hook up with him. But, Lando had sort of been hoping for Max’s attention this weekend. It had been a while since the two of them spent any alone time together. Lando’s not that entirely bothered about it, he’s literally sleeping with multiple people all the time. Then again, he’s young, adorable, and horny. He should be getting off with as many people as he can as often as he can.

He’s not jealous. He promises. Even if it sounds like he is. It’s just he had plans, so many sexy plans that intimately involved him, Max, and a hotel bed and Alex - charming lovely Alex - had unfortunately ruined them. All that Lando had currently was him trying not to pop a boner while he carefully watches Max and Alex from afar like the stalker he is. It would be so embarrassing, but so very Lando for him to get hard watching the pair.

After, he finally tears his eyes away from them. He goes about his day. It’s a pretty brilliant day to be fair. He finishes qualifying seventh and he feels rather damn good about it after the series of unlucky mistakes the last few race weekends. Lando’s pretty much on cloud nine, so much so, he almost drops down onto his knees when George compliments his qualifying. Something Lando never thought would happen. He’s hyped for the race tomorrow. He knows it’s going to go well he can feel it in his bones. All he can think about is how tomorrow he’s going to prove everyone what a great driver he is. He’s in the middle of practising his celebration speech for his imaginary podium when there’s a loud knock on the door.

Lando immediately flushes a rosy red all over. He can instantly feel it on his cheeks. His neighbours have definitely heard him embarrassingly and loudly rehearse the next day, then reported him to the front desk. He genuinely wants to disappear. He’s preparing himself to grovel to whoever is at the door and beg them not to tell anyone about his unique rendition of the hypothetical podium that he knows he likely won’t get. But, confidence is key.

To say that Lando was surprised to see Max leaning against his doorframe, would be an understatement.

He’s still wearing his Red Bull shirt from earlier. Lando wants to rip it off him. No one should look that good just leaning against a doorframe in jeans and a Red Bull shirt. No one. Max just smirks at his reaction before pushing Lando back into the room, shutting the door behind him. Max is in his room, crowding up against him. Max is going to fuck him. He can practically taste it.

Max twirls a curl of Lando’s hair around his finger, “Are you busy?”

“You know I’m not.” Lando mumbles, gripping hold of the hem of Max’s shirt, needing it to anchor him. Max smells so good, it’s messing with his head, “I thought you would have been with Alex.”

“He’s run off with George and Charles.” Max’s tongue darts out to swipe across his bottom lip as he drags his eyes down Lando’s body.

Lando has to bite back a moan that threatens to escape just by looking at Max, “No Daniel then?”

Max just smiles, his other hand disappearing up the back of Lando’s worn grey shirt. Lando would be mortified that Max had caught him in this ratted old shirt, but he can’t find it in himself to feel bad. Not when Max is looking at him like he wants to eat him. Lando wishes he would.

“No Carlos?”

Lando has never and _will never_ claim to have any self-control.

He practically launches himself at Max.

Max catches him, winding his strong arms around Lando’s waist, wrenching him close. Their mouths meeting frantically as Lando clings to Max’s neck. He wraps one leg around Max’s waist, rutting up against the Dutch boy. He can’t help the moan that escapes his mouth as Max grabs a handful of his ass, rocking back into his own hips. It’s hot and frantic and a far too much all at once. Lando can’t breathe. He doesn’t want to. This is perfect after thinking he was going to have to wait even longer to have Max like this again.

Max pulls away panting from Lando’s mouth; he is flushed a vivid red, his lips swollen and Lando wants to nibble his bottom lip. So he does. The groan that spills from those swollen lips makes Lando twitch in his pants.

“Take your clothes off.” Max pants out, yanking his shirt over his head, slinging it behind him.

Max has his trousers off before Lando has barely managed to get his own shirt off. He can’t get over how much Max wants this with him. It makes Lando feel special. It makes his stomach flutter as Max hauls him in for another bruising kiss once they’re both naked.

They end up on the bed with Max on his back with Lando straddling him. The heat of Max’s cock pressing against his thigh is the most intoxicating feeling he’s ever felt. He rocks his hips down trying to get so kind of relief, only for Max to stop touching him altogether. Before he even can even beg Max to touch him or just to do anything, Max is gripping his hips, digging his fingers in, pushing a whine from Lando.

“Turn around.” Max grunts.

Lando literally has no idea what’s going on, and even if he weren’t light - headed with the thought of Max and his own boner, he’d probably still not ask. Max helps him spin around so his face is up close and personal with Max’s very hard cock.

It’s an extremely pleasant sight.

Max’s hands are on his ass spreading them apart as Lando wraps a hand around Max’s cock. He finally gets what Max wants. He wraps his mouth around Max, licking the head, revelling in the sound that Max makes before a tongue is being swiped over his hole. Max is eating him out, and it’s taking everything in Lando’s power not to come. He has Max’s cock in his mouth, Max’s fingers digging into his ass and Max fucking him with his tongue. It was too much. He was leaking all over Max’s stomach.

“Max, _Max_ , please.”

“What do you want?” The Dutch boy asks, before biting down on his left ass check.

Lando whines loudly, “Fuck me. Please, Max, _fuck m_ e.”

The sound of the lube getting open is music to Lando’s ears. Then, the feeling of Max sliding two fingers into him, is worthy of the pleased noise he makes. Max pushes his fingers slowly in and out of the smaller boy, enjoying the way Lando clenches around them. Listening to the pretty sounds he whimpers out, listening to him beg for more - harder and faster. Lando gets his wish as Max thrusts his fingers in hard as he adds a third finger. Max is stretching him in the best way, curling his fingers as he bumps into Lando’s prostate.

Lando is fully aware that he should be embarrassed about the sounds he’s making. The fact that he’s begging to be fucked by Max Verstappen should warrant some caution, but god does it feel incredible. His toes curl in pleasure as Max’s fingers hit his prostate again, only to feel empty as Max pulls his fingers out of him.

He’s opening his mouth to beg Max not to stop, but Max is manoeuvring them into a different position. Lando ends up on his back, a leg thrown over Max’s shoulder. He watches Max work a condom over his cock and sigh in relief when Max starts to push into him.

He had been waiting far too long.

He deserved this cock about four hours ago.

Max always stretches him so good. One hand is gripping onto Lando’s thigh as he inches is way into Lando. The other holding him up, Lando can’t help but stare in awe at the muscles in Max’s arm, watching it tense as fucks into Lando properly. 

Lando clings onto Max’s shoulders, his fingers leaving marks that will follow Max around tomorrow, as Max thrusts hard and fast into him. Their mouths meet in a frantic clash, making Lando moan. He’s exposed and Max is devouring him in the best possible way. Everything is Max. All he can feel is Max inside of him, on top of him. Max everywhere. And Lando wonders how the hell he isn’t experiencing this every day.

Lando pushes back to meet the hard thrusts into him, whining Max’s name every time he hit’s his prostate. Max’s teeth bite and suck, leaving his own marks behind for the world to see. Lando won’t even regret them, not when Max is fucking him so good. Giving him everything he’s wanted since he first laid eyes on Max on the Thursday. He feels it in his belly, the warm build up to his orgasm. Max can tell he’s close as he clenches down around him. Max slides his hand from Lando’s thigh to his cock and wraps it around him, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

His toes curl and he goes light - headed as he comes. Moaning out Max’s name, clenching around Max, ripping a groan from him. It feels like his orgasm lasts forever, and Max fucks him through it. Making him overstimulated as he hits that spot inside Lando over and over again. It doesn’t take long until Max is following, coming in Lando with a shout.

They both lay there catching their breath. Lando’s hands in Max’s hair, gently curling his hair around his fingers. Max moves first, slowly slipping out of Lando, then getting off the bed to get rid of the condom and wet a towel to clean Lando with. Which Lando is very grateful for, he’s too fucked out to even sit up and do it himself, but Max cleans him up. He presses a kiss to Lando’s hip, before tossing the towel away and crawling back up the bed to lay behind the other boy, wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him close.

Lando falls asleep to Max pressing another kiss to the back of his head.


End file.
